


Green looks good on you

by Firebird_18



Series: Choni One Shots [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 15:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14287869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firebird_18/pseuds/Firebird_18
Summary: Prompt: Would love to read one where one of them gets jealous from @Malu on AO3





	Green looks good on you

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this @Malu
> 
> Man it's fun writing for a new fandom

In their relationship, Toni was convinced she would be the one to get jealous.

Dating a girl like Cheryl was difficult. Not because of her stony, bitchy persona. No that Toni could deal with easily.

It was the drop dead gorgeous looks she had.

Now Toni loved everything about Cheryl, hands down, no doubt about it. However, people had eyes, therefore they could see Cheryl’s hotness for themselves. Toni had to get used to the stares Cheryl received; either because she was a Blossom or because she’s just ridiculously attractive.

But yeah, Toni got used to it. She still thought she’d be the one who got jealous.

The doubt that maybe, just maybe, Cheryl could be possessive and jealous crossed her mind oh so briefly the other day.

They’d just finished their date at Pop’s, walking out to the parking lot when Toni’s phone went off. Toni didn’t move her arm from around Cheryl’s waist and somehow managed to fish her phone from her pocket.

“Oh it’s Ronnie.” Toni said, glancing at the text on her screen. “Needs my photography skills apparently.” Toni added with a grin. Cheryl rested her chin on Toni’s shoulder and peered at her screen.

“I guess you have to go.” Cheryl sighed reluctantly. Toni nodded, tapping out a response to Veronica.

“I’ll only be a couple hours. I’ll come see you later tonight.” Toni said, leaning up and pressing a kiss to Cheryl’s cheek.

“Unbelievable that Little Miss Perfection doesn’t have a camera of her own.” Cheryl said lightly. “Surely Daddy’s little princess doesn’t have to worry about anything.”

Toni raised her eyebrow as Cheryl’s jaw clenched.

“Uh huh. Well she may have a camera but she needs my eye for a shot.” Toni mused, wrapping her other arm around Cheryl’s waist and looking up at her. Cheryl huffed and rested her hands on Toni’s shoulders.

“There are other people who need you. Why can’t she ask the hobo for help?” Cheryl grumbled. Toni laughed and placed a soft kiss on Cheryl’s lips.

“Jughead is great at writing but boy does he have a shit eye for photos.” Toni replied with a smile. “Promise I’ll stop by later.”

Cheryl pouted but nodded, kissing Toni slowly, tongue just barely teasing her lips before letting her go.

“Go on then. Don’t keep the Lodge’s waiting.” Cheryl said, her jaw still tense and her posture tight. Toni hummed, and headed for her bike, glancing back at Cheryl as she swung her leg over the seat. Cheryl blew her kiss as Toni put on her helmet and watched her drive away.

\----

So it was becoming more obvious that making Cheryl jealous was shockingly easy.

Toni wasn’t doing it on purpose but anytime Veronica, or Jughead, heck, even Archie asked for a favour or to hang out and Cheryl got twitchy.

Sure their friends were attractive, all of them were. And yes Toni was positive Cheryl knew she’d never cheat or anything like that but jealousy was an unruly emotion that didn’t listen to reason.

In fact it seemed to build up with Cheryl. All those little things that made her jaw clench or her touch more possessive and purposeful (which Toni was so _not_ complaining about, at all).

Some could see it as annoying or frustrating but Toni just found it amusing.

The calm, cool, collected snark mistress that was Cheryl Blossom could quite easily be brought to a quivering, snappy, jealous mess of a woman.

It was like usual Cheryl times 10. No one wanted to see jealous Cheryl.

Toni was surprised when Cheryl actually let the jealous get the better of her a couple times. One of those times at school.

See Toni had been relaxing on the sofa next to Veronica, talking mainly about how their English teacher was a dick, when Cheryl had entered the room.

Toni immediately noticed the narrowed eyes from Cheryl, the slight flare of her nostrils before beginning her walk over to them.

“Oh my god did you hear what Reggie did?” Veronica suddenly gasped, grabbing onto Toni’s arm to draw her attention.

“Oh yeah, was it the thing with the serpent?” Toni said with a grin. Veronica went to reply but was interrupted by Cheryl clearing her throat.

Toni checked the pose Cheryl was sporting (the River Vixen’s uniform really sold it to be honest); hands on her lips, lips curled up in slight anger and disgust, eyes burning with a slight hatred.

“Get your rich bitch, Yankee hands off my girlfriend.” Cheryl snarled. Veronica’s hand disappeared like Toni was suddenly radioactive, her face had gone pale and she gulped quietly.

“Cheryl…” Toni warned with a smile. “Relax.”

“Oh you do not get to tell me to relax Topaz.” Cheryl snapped. Toni sighed, shaking her head and standing up.

“Alright Blossom, that’s how you wanna play it. Sure.” Toni said with a smile. Cheryl’s eyes narrowed to thin slits and her lips pursed even more.

“Do not give me sass right now Toni.” Cheryl said sharply. Toni raised her eyebrow, amused smile on her face and folded her arms.

“Apologise to Ronnie.” Toni said simply. Cheryl tilted her head. Everyone in the rec room had paused to watch them. Veronica sat shocked on the sofa.

“I will not apologise to the Vixen’s charity case. Hell no.” Cheryl hissed. Toni didn’t back down, just stared at Cheryl expectantly.

There was dead fucking silence in the room. Not a single person said anything.

Cheryl huffed and rolled her eyes. She turned to Veronica with a fake smile plastered on her face.

“Sorry V.” Cheryl said sweetly. Veronica’s eyebrows shot to her forehead and her jaw fell slack slightly.

“It’s fine.” She mumbled. Cheryl looked back at Toni and the smile fell.

“Uh huh. So you wanna go get lunch babe?” Toni asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder and intertwining her fingers with Cheryl’s, pulling her towards the door.

The door slipped shut and the room remained silent for a few more seconds until it exploded.

“Was Cheryl just jealous of Veronica?”

“Did she actually just apologise?”

“Wow that girl is whipped.”

“How did Toni even manage that?”

\----

They were sitting in a booth in the Whyte Wyrm with Jughead and Betty when it happened again.

Someone from the serpents had hit on Toni.

Toni had put her hand on Cheryl’s thigh to keep her from lunging at the dude when she heard the scoff under her breath and the growl in her throat.

Toni turned her head, so her lips were brushing Cheryl’s ear.

“Relax babe. You know I’m yours.” Toni whispered. Cheryl let out a breath and nodded, glaring up at the serpent still waiting for a reply from Toni.

“Back up you jumped up grass snake and go find some other girl to hit on. One with a lower IQ to match your own. Maybe even a better dress sense.” Cheryl snarled. The guy raised his eyebrow and shook his head, mumbling to himself as he walked off defeated.

“Damn Cheryl, did you have to tear into him that hard?” Jughead laughed, dipping his fries in ketchup absentmindedly.

“He was being unreasonable.” Cheryl said, sipping on her milkshake. Toni smiled and rested her head on Cheryl’s shoulder.

“He literally said like one thing.” Betty pointed out, “I get that Toni’s your girlfriend but that was a little harsh.”

Cheryl narrowed her eyes at the pair.

“If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were jealous.” Jughead snickered, looking down at his plate, not noticing the way Cheryl curled her lip.

Toni cleared her throat and imperceptibly shook her head no when Jughead looked up. His eyes went wide, like a bunny caught in headlights, as he looked over at Cheryl.

“Which of course you’re not. Because you’re Cheryl Bombshell. Who would never be jealous of some Southside Serpent Scum.” Jughead said quickly with a nervous smile. Cheryl smirked and nodded.

“Exactly.”

\----

Toni and Cheryl were curled up on Cheryl’s bed at Thistle House, watching some crappy late night TV when Toni brought it up.

“You know, green looks good on you” Toni said, glancing down at Cheryl who was curled up on her chest.

“Everything looks good on me.” Cheryl replied instantly.

“I mean, you get jealous easily.” Toni said casually. Cheryl slowly lifted her head and placed one hand on the bed next to Toni’s head, leaning over her.

“I don’t get jealous.” Cheryl replied carefully. Toni snorted and tucked one hand under her head.

“Uh yes you do.” Toni said with an amused smile, “Always jealous of Ronnie when we hang out, hell even when me and Jug hang out.” Cheryl scowled at her.

“Because they’re annoying and I don’t like them.” Cheryl snapped back. Toni raised her eyebrow.

“That was poor. You don’t like it because you get jealous.” Toni said breezily, free hand gripping Cheryl’s hip lightly.

“Jealousy is for poor people. I have everything I want, what’s there to be jealous of?” Cheryl asked. Toni licked her lips as Cheryl straddled her hips more firmly.

“The attention I give them. The fact your jealous mind makes them competition.” Toni pointed out, Cheryl glared at her but Toni continued, “Which is funny because I’m usually thinking about you while we talk.”

Cheryl’s mouth snapped shut and she blinked down at Toni.

“You do?”

“Oh all the time. Surprised you don’t get tired the way you run through my mind all day.” Toni said slyly. Cheryl laughed and shook her head, a bright smile taking over her face.

“That was bad.” Cheryl groaned. Toni grinned and wiggled her eyebrows.

“Got you smiling didn’t it?” Toni teased. Cheryl let her hand cup Toni’s cheek, her thumb stroking over her skin gently.

“I guess.” Cheryl mumbled.

“But seriously, the second you walk into the room, I’m focused on you. One hundred percent.” Toni admitted quietly. Cheryl smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Toni’s forehead.

“You’re cute.” She muttered. Toni wrapped her arms around Cheryl and pulled her further into her. “I’ll try not to get so jealous.” Cheryl mumbled, as she tucked her face into Toni’s neck.

Toni laughed quietly, making Cheryl looked up curiously.

“I wouldn’t worry about it.” Toni said with a grin.

“Oh?”

“It’s totally hot when you get jealous.” Toni said sheepishly. Cheryl smiles smugly and nuzzles back into Toni’s neck.

“Noted.”

Toni sighed, oh it was gonna be fun dating Cheryl. And damn she couldn’t wait to see what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it :)
> 
> Requests / comments / kudos here or on my Tumblr (@alexdoeswriting) + Wattpad (@Firebird_18)


End file.
